Too far
by seestadt55
Summary: Marinette is happy. Until freaking bourgeois interrupts it. Now Marinette just wants to play a game. (I just read the most dangerous game and I love it and it inspired me so there.)
1. Chapter 1

**new chapter of Roasted coming out soon! (and by soon i mean either tomorrow or tonight at like one in the morning). I'm currently working on another story, and this will be a two-shot about why you don't fucking mess with Marinette.**

-oh look, a line break!-

Marinette had been having a good day so far. She managed to wake up early, get ready in a new summer outfit, and headed to school to meet Alya. From there it got better as she managed to talk in (almost) normal sentences to Adrien. She had gotten a few compliments on her dress, and had just finished her lunch, which happened to be a favorite of hers, apple pie and a sandwich, and was now packed up and ready to enjoy the 30 minutes left she had for recess.

Until a yellow nightmare decided to ruin it. The thing about most teenagers is that when trouble starts, especially when it's a recurring thing, everyone knows about and flocks to it. Which is why Marinette wasn't surprised when she found her class surrounding her and Chloe, bar Alya, who was in detention for "ruining Chloe's makeup" when she made a loud noise while she was applying her mascara.

"Well, if it isn't Maritrash. Still foraging around to find food? And _where_ did you get that outfit? The dumpster behind the goodwill?" And so it began. "what do you want now Chloe? to warn me to stay within a three foot radius of your eyeliner in case my sheer presence is too much for it to handle? By the way, can this wait? I have a schedule to keep and I'm meeting Alya to do research for the Project in LA."

Marinette tried to leave but Chloe blocked the way. "Why don't you just go to your friend Marinette, not like you have anyone else to support you. To think that people would vote someone to pathetic to be student counsel rep! why don't you just go home and never come back? It's not like anyone would care."

at this point, Adrien broke in. "What are you saying? Marinette's probably the most well-liked girl in our class, Chloe. Just stop." outraged, Chloe retorted in the only way she knew. Berating Marinette.

"She is nothing! Se lives in a cardboard box and her parents-" Marinette cut her off. "you have one minute. you got an extra 30 seconds for leaving my parents out of it."

"one minute to do what? file my nails?"

in a voice that was free from any anger Marinette replied.

"run."

 **mwehehehe I'm evil. stay tuned for part two (which will probably be longer than this because I'm so excited. okay goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this took longer than I expected, and it will probably be longer than chap. 1, so enjoy.**

"What are you talking about? Do you really think I'm going to run in my heels? If you do, you have another thing-" The look on Marinette's face was enough to get her to start running away.

"What's that all about?" Great commentary from Kim, who had just shown up in the courtyard after seeing Chloe run out.

"I'm going to play a game of hide and seek, except when I win, Chloe won't be bothering me anymore. Mostly because she won't be able to open her mouth after what I do to her." And of course, Marinette is always able to deliver. Adrien was seeing the side of his classmate that he had only seen once before, except this time, it was way worse and not directed at him.

He was surprised to find that he found her rage stunning. And when everyone turned their head to look at him, he was even more surprised to see that he had said that out loud.

Marinette was so caught up in her rage that she (thankfully for both herself and Adrien) hadn't heard him. Alya proceeded to take off her coat while she watched Chloe disappear back into the depths of the school.

"9.87 seconds to go Marinette." Of course, Kante is punctual in the face of awkwardness.

"Good. Say when, and don't give me a countdown. Now, who thinks they can keep up to watch, and who wants to stay here?" only Adrien volunteered to run with her, as he thought he could match her pace.

"Now!"

She was off. Adrien had decided to pace himself, as he thought he would be much faster than her, but when she started running, he was dumbstruck.

He chased after her, not wanting to slow her down. When he rounded a corner, he found her messing with some wire,and the lock on a closet.

"Because I can't actually hurt her, I'll just lock her in here with an imitation key." Surprisingly, he found that he didn't need explanation, and drew a similarity to Marinette and his lady. _Are all girls with blue hair good at makeshift weaponry?_

She then decided to sweep the school slowly, checking behind doors and under desks. Adrien knew that Chloe would hide for longer than she would run. They swept the school, and were trekking through a classroom, when he thought he saw Marinette's head tilt. she held up a hand, clearly wanting silence, and after a while she jerked her head in the direction of the Girl's Bathroom.

"stay out here. don't try to capture her." with that she rushed in. _how come she was able to hear that? I must be relying on my cat ears too much._

After waiting a few minutes, he heard Chloe before she ran out. Hot on her heels was Marinette. He ran close behind her and watched Chloe take the stairs down to the courtyard, where their friends were waiting.

He was surprised to see that Marinette decided to jump from the second floor instead. Before he could reach out and grab her, she fell. Adrien had a small heart attack as he watched her do a flip.

...

 _Wait, what?!_

He never thought Marinette would be capable of such a move, at least thinking she would lose her nerve, but all of his thoughts flew out the window when he realised the grin on her face, and that she threw him a wink in the middle of a double-backflip.

It was the same move he and Ladybug had practiced last night on patrol. as his thoughts slowly came back, he had a small movie reel play in his head. The reel was of someone drawing Ladybug, and then erasing her mask. Underneath was Marinette.

Shit.

She would be so mad he found out because of a wink and a smile that she sent him while chasing after Chloe.

As everyone watched Marinette land in front of Chloe in awe, they didn't see her pull out about five pipe cleaners in the shape of a key. They did, however, see her kick Chloe into a broom closet and use a key to lock her in.

Meanwhile, Adrien was still on the balcony, watching his lady win applause for her bravery.

so he had a perfect vantage point of Nathaniel walk up to her with a bottle of water, and then ask her out.

 **CHAPTER THREE WILL BE UP SOON! Adrien will be a jealous bean. Stay tuned my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there my friends! A guest wrote a really great review for this (I'm so proud even though I can't write that good) and I'm DEFINITELY going to take some suggestions, and I sincerely hope that they make an account so I can give them a proper shoutout. no flying jump kick though. This has escalated beyond what I wanted, So I'm going to finish after the reveal.**

Marinette had no clue how to handle the situation.

She could only see two possible outcomes: She either said no and broke the poor boy's heart, never to be repaired, or she could go with him and be stuck with him forever because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Both were bad options. Which is why she was relieved when Adrien stepped up to help her. _Shit, I winked at him! Alya's gonna kill me! oh no wHAT IF HE THINKS i'M WIERD?_

"Actually Nathaniel, Marinette and I are using the week on the creative writing project. Sorry!" Adrien had taken his first chance to get away from Alya. He was being bullied about the whole 'stunning' thing, which included interrogation. It didn't help that she looked ready to murder him when she gave him the whole 'you break her heart I break your neck' talk.

He was snapped out of his mini-flashback when Nathaniel interjected again.

"Oh, so... Next week then?" Now Adrien was out of excuses. He might have to do some spying on their date.

"Actually, My parents are catering for a big wedding order the next couple weeks. I don't know if I'd be able to." With that, Nathaniel said goodbye to marinette and started to leave, but not before shooting Adrien with a _look_. It might've surprised him, but he got the message loud and clear. He sent a look of his own back, stating the same thing.

 _She's mine._

-wow transition-~

Alya knew when something was going on. From the way Adrien was acting to the look he shared with Nathaniel, Alya had a pretty good idea of it, except for the piece of the puzzle that was Marinette. She thought she knew her best friend, and a backflip off of a second-floor railing was most definitely _not_ a normal thing, let alone one with a perfect landing and a wink that she suspected only she saw.

"What's the deal, Marinette?!" The words were there, so now all she needed were answers.

"Probably the Endorphin rush. I'm all buzzed out." Now that she said that, Alya did notice her friend's eyes were gloomier than normal, and she seemed to be hunched over.

"At least Nathaniel finally built up the courage to ask you out." Both the girls had known about his crush for a long time, but even before Adrien came along, Marinette wasn't that interested in Nath. It was a corpse bride kind of thing. Nathaniel was Victoria, who was so similar they got along, and Adrien was her Emily, her exact other half, except she would choose Adrien.

"What do I do about that Alya? It's not like I'm dating someone, but I don't think Nath would push me into a relationship because of it. It would just help him back off, you know? At least he's the only one with a crush on me." And with that, Alya facepalmed so hard she almost bruised herself.

"Are we talking about the same person here? The Baby Blue Beauty? The Doll-Faced Damsel? The _Pigtailed cupid?!_ I will bet you all of my LadyNoir evidence that at least half of the male student population at our school had or has a crush on you." Alya couldn't believe that her best friend was so oblivious. They soon found themselves at her door, seeing as it wasn't that far from the school.

"Bye Alya!" She waited for Marinette to leave before she contacted Adrien.

 _hey boy I heard that about Mari being 'stunning'. Care to explain?_

 ** _not my fault that she is. Btw, why did nobody else offer to go with her?_**

 _Ooh, was that a confession Agreste? And also, Marinette owns gymnastics. Not outside of school, but I've seen her do warmups. The human body should not stretch like that. What was with the Jellybean Adrien I saw earlier?_

 ** _I was_** **not** ** _Jealous, just being protective. Nath wants to compete for her, so I will. After I ask. She's no trophy._**

 _Wow, even when jealous you're a gentleman. Anyway, I've gtg now, see you in your 'competition'_

Adrien couldn't wait.

 **Okay, so I might have let this go a little too far from my original, but I like it. 8 CHAPTER MINIMUM PEOPLE! Anyway, I want to thank that guest again. I love the reviews, even the criticism (especially the criticism if it's teaching me about writing), but if you write something stupid, I'll write stupid right back.**

 **-sincerely, a kid with growth issues**


End file.
